nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Superstar Baseball
Mario Superstar Baseball is a game for the Gamecube that is developed by Namco and published by Nintendo. At the time, this game featured the most playable Mario characters ever in a game (with its sequel beating it by nine), and is also the first Mario game that Namco has ever fully developed on any platform. The game features over 30 characters as they play baseball through many diffrent courses. It also features many modes, and mini-games. A sequal called Mario Super Sluggers has been confirmed. Chemistry Team Chemistry is a fun little addition to Mario Baseball. Each character has a special connection with another player, and if he's tossing or batting from a player that he's friends with, then his shot will be much better. For example, Mario's compatible with Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi, if he's throwing to one of them, the throw and catch will be much better than with someone else. List of Character's Chemistry *Mario - Luigi, Peach, Yoshi *Luigi - Daisy, Mario, Peach *Peach - Daisy, Luigi, Mario, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth *Yoshi - Mario, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Birdo *Bowser - Bowser Jr., Koopa Troopa, Koopa Paratroopa, Hammer Bro, Dry Bones *Donkey Kong - Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Petey Piranha *Diddy Kong - Dixie Kong, Donkey Kong, Goomba *Wario - Waluigi, Boo *Waluigi - Wario, Magikoopa *Toad - Peach, Toadette, Toadsworth *Daisy - Luigi, Peach *Baby Mario - Yoshi, Baby Luigi *Baby Luigi - Yoshi, Baby Mario *Birdo - Yoshi, Shy Guy, Petey Piranha *Bowser Jr. - Bowser, Hammer Bro, Magikoopa *Dixie Kong - Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong *King Boo - Boo, Petey Piranha *Petey Piranha - Birdo, Donkey Kong, King Boo *Toadette - Peach, Toad, Toadsworth *Toadsworth - Peach, Toad, Toadette *Shy Guy - Birdo, Monty Mole *Noki - Pianta *Pianta - Noki *Koopa Troopa - Bowser, Dry Bones, Paratroopa *Goomba - Diddy Kong, Paragoomba, Monty Mole *Dry Bones - Bowser, Koopa Troopa *Boo - King Boo, Magikoopa, Wario *Magikoopa - Boo, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. *Koopa Paratroopa - Bowser, Koopa Troopa, Paragoomba *Monty Mole - Goomba, Paragoomba, Shy Guy *Hammer Bro - Bowser, Bowser Jr. *Paragoomba - Goomba, Paratroopa, Monty Mole Teams In the main, and multiplayer mode, there is a selected name for each team depending on which character you choose as the team captain, the following is a list of all the teams that are in both the single and multiplayer mode. *Mario - Mario Heroes, Mario Fireballs, Mario Sunshines (reference to Super Mario Sunshine), Mario All-Stars *Luigi - Luigi Gentlemen, Luigi Vacuums (reference to Luigi's Mansion), Luigi Mansioneers (reference to Luigi's Mansion), Luigi Leapers *Peach - Peach Roses, Peach Dynasties, Peach Monarchs, Peach Princess *Daisy - Daisy Lillies, Daisy Cupids, Daisy Queen Bees, Daisy Petals *Yoshi - Yoshi Eggs, Yoshi Speed Stars, Yoshi Islanders (reference to Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island), Yoshi Flutters *Birdo - Birdo Beauties, Birdo Models, Birdo Bows, Birdo Fans *Wario - Wario Garlics, Wario Steakheads, Wario Greats, Wario Beasts *Waluigi - Waluigi Smart-Alecks, Waluigi Mystiques, Waluigi Flankers, Waluigi Mashers *Donkey Kong - DK Explorers, DK Wild Ones, DK Kongs, DK Animals *Diddy Kong - Diddy Survivors, Diddy Ninjas, Diddy Tails, Diddy Red Caps *Bowser - Bowser Flames, Bowser Blue Shells, Bowser Monsters, Bowser Blackstars *Bowser Jr. - Jr. Fangs, Jr. Bombers, Jr. Pixies, Jr. Rookies Playable Characters Note that this list is not complete, there still needs to be the different colored characters as well, since they actually do have different abilities. Items *Nice Bat - 100 to 200 coins *Power Bat - 100 to 200 coins *Super Ball - 100 to 200 coins *Lucky Glove - 100 to 200 coins *Dash Spikes - 100 to 200 coins *Buddy Emblem - 100 to 200 coins *Superstar - 600 to 900 coins *Red Fireball - 200 coins *Green Fireball - 200 coins *Lovely Heart - 200 coins *Pretty Flower - 200 coins *Gnarly Garlic - 200 coins *Whiskered Eggplant - 200 coins *Yoshi Egg - 200 coins *Birdo Egg - 200 coins *King Banana - 200 coins *Chimp Banana - 200 coins *Bullet Bill - 200 coins *Jr. Mask - 200 coins *Secret Map - 500 coins Fields *Mario Stadium - Easiest field, no hazzards, for begginers, or players who want to play a regular game. *Peach Garden - ? Blocks, Hedges. *Wario Palace - Tornado, Chain Chomps. *Yoshi Park - Piranha Plants *Donkey Kong Jungle - Klap Traps, Barrels *Bowser Castle - Lava Pits, Fireballs, Thwomps. Mini-Games *Bob-omb Derby *Wall Ball *Chain Chomp Sprint *Piranha Panic *Barrel Batter *Star Dash In-Game Cameos *King Bob-omb makes an apperance as one of the Bob-ombs in the mini game Bob-omb Derby. Trivia *Despite every other character in the video game speaking, Mario is the only one that dosen't, even when talked to, his word balloon is completely blank. This is possibly because Mario is a typical silent protagonist, and never has spoken an in game conversation other than speaking in an unexplainable language in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Category: 2005 video games Category: Baseball games Category: GameCube games Category: Mario games Category: Mario sports games Category: Sports games